Trust In Your Music
by MsSupreme
Summary: rush has a talent, only he doesnt know it, he is a gifted musician but his music teachers words are one of the many reasons he has no confidence, what happens when daivd over-hears rushs skills? will he help him gain confidence or knock him down? R
1. Chapter 1

my newist last remnant story XD hope you enjoy this as much as the last few ive done :) RUSHXDAVID and a few others ;) enjoy and please R&R

"why dont you play anymore rush?" my sister asked, i looked at her from my position on my bed, she wore tight blue jeans with a purple thigh length top on, her brown hair was in a ponytail and her face was sad, i sighed

"what the point in playing if i have no talent irina?" i sighed, i had been trying to get better believe me i have, but its no use, im completely usless, our music teacher says i have alot to learn yet before i can even think of being decent, ands he been in the charts so he knows whats needed to make it, and its obvlious im not it

"but you do have talent rush, why cant you see that?" she sighed sadly, i just shook my head

"i cant see why you keep insisting i have talent" i sighed

"i dont know whats happened to your confidence rush" she sighed before turning and leaving my room, closing the door behind her, i sighed and reached under my bed, i grabbed my guitar, it was almost as old as me, and im 18

"why do i even keep this?" i sighed, running my hands over the smooth wooden surface of my guitar "oh yeah cos im an idiot" i chuckled without humour, i held it to my body and gently ran my fingers over the strings and up to the pick holder, which only held one pick now, it was a mixture of black and red swirls, it was my favorite pick, i gently pulled it out the holder and began to strum against my guitar, playing one of the endless songs i seem know...'we cry'

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Together we cry Together we cry

Jenny was a poor girl living in a rich world Named her baby Hope when she was just fourteen She was hoping for a better world for this little girl But the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree

When she gets that call Hope's too far gone Her baby's on the way, nothing left inside Together we cry

What about the junk head? Could have gone the whole way Lighting up the stage trying to get a deal Now he's lighting up the wrong way, something for the pain Man, you wanna see this kid he was so fucking unreal

When he gets that call he's too far gone To get it together to sing one song They won't hear tonight the words of a lullaby

Together we cry, yeah, yeah Together we cry, whoa Together we cry, oh, we cry, we cry, oh, we cry, we cry Together we cry, oh, oh

Oh, Mary's ambitious, she wanna be a politician She been dreaming about it since she was a girl She thought that she'd be the one who could change the world Always trying to pave the way for women in a man's world

But life happened, house, kids, two cars, husband hits the jar Cheques that don't go very far now Now she in it, can't change it, she keeps her mind on her wages The only rattling cages rile her, oh

Together we cry Together we cry

There's so much sad, gonna flood the ocean We're all in tears for the world is broken Together we cry, oh, we cry, we cry, oh, we cry

There comes a time when every bird has to fly At some point every rose has to die It's hard to let your children go, leave home Where they go? Who knows Getting drunk, getting stoned all alone

Teach a man to fish, you feed him now for life You show your kids the truth, hope they never lie Instead of reading in a letter that they've gone to something better Bet you're sorry now, I won't be coming home tonight

I'm sick of looking for those heroes in the sky To teach us how to fly Together we cry, together we cry

Together we cry, cry Together we cry, oh yeah There's so much sad, gonna flood the ocean We're all in tears for the world is broken

Together we cry, oh yeah Together we cry, cry Together we cry, cry, yeah, yeah Together we cry

i sighed and laid my head against the wall, i have no talent yet i cant stop myself from playing

"and you say you have no talent" i heard irina whisper from the other side of my door, i shook my head, i dont have any talent, never have done, i suppose young just opened my eyes to this, stopped me before i made a complete prat of myself, i sighed and gently put my pick back in its holder

"im setting myself up for failure at this rate" i sighed as i put my guitar back under my bed and laid back down, my arms under my head, i shook my head slightly before closing my eyes, why do i even bother? 


	2. Chapter 2

"hey david" was all i heard as i walked through the halls of my school, why the hell was i so popular? i rarely spoke to anyone other than my closest friends hinnah and hannah...so why was i so bloody popular? it was lunch and of course every student was wandering around doing something, i was just trying to ignore everyone, i really hated being popular

i walked down onto the arts corridor of our school, it had to be my favorite one, music, drama and art all on one corridor, the work of some of the students was hanging on the walls, all were incredibly amazing, its a wonder none have been spotted yet, this corridor was always pretty quiet, which is why i come here, i continued down the corridor and began to hear music playing, it wasnt unusal, only the music you normally heard was classical, and this was far from it

i hurried down to the music room and saw with a young man who was holding a electric guitar in his hand, all i could tell was that he had shaggy black hair and was stood with one hand on his hip, must be teaching the kid how to play, he sounded pretty good to me, although judging by his face i would say he thought different, i saw the kids shoulders drop and just shook his head and walked of, the kid dropped the guitar on the floor and ran his hand through his hair and sat in one of the seats, he just sat there for a few minutes before grabbing the guitar again and he began to play, i quickly and quietly opened the door and listened closer...he was playing learn to fly by foo fighters and he was playing it damn good

'Run and tell all of the angels This could take all night Think I need a devil to help me get things right Hook me up a new revolution Cause this one is a lie We sat around laughing and watched the last one die'

i couldnt stop my eyes widening as i heard him play and sing, he was just...i cant even begin describe it

'I'm looking to the sky to save me Looking for a sign of life Looking for something to help me burn out bright I'm looking for a complication Looking cause I'm tired of lying Make my way back home when I learn to fly'

how had this kid not been spotted yet? he was incredible

'I think I'm done nursing the patience It can wait one night I'd give it all away if you give me one last try We'll live happily ever trapped if you just save my life Run and tell all the angels that everything is alright. . .'

i could feel a smile working its way onto my face as i listened to him

'I'm looking to the sky to save me Looking for a sign of life Looking for something to help me burn out bright I'm looking for a complication Looking cause I'm tired of lying Make my way back home when I learn to fly'

'Fly along with me, I can't quite make it alone Try and make this life my own'

i could feel my foot tapping along with him

'I'm looking to the sky to save me Looking for a sign of life Looking for something to help me burn out bright I'm looking for a complication Looking cause I'm tired of lying Make my way back home when I learn to fly'

this kid was gobsmacking, i dont think id ever heard anything like him, he could play and sing to perfection, ever single bit was pitch perfect, it was like i was listening to them sing live, just with a new lead singer, but just as good, how could not see this? the kid sighed and placed the guitar on the floor before leaning forward and placing his face in his hands, i took my chance to leave, even if i didnt want to...seems like the kid needs a bit of praise, cos its clear he aint getting it for 


	3. Chapter 3

i slumped onto my bed and ran my hand through my hair, today was crap as usual, i had done everything had asked me to do and im still no good enough he says, he couldnt even stay the whole time, he just walked of after my first try, although i swear someone else was listening, i mean i did see the door close so i guess someone was, which is wierd

knock knock

"come in" i sighed, my door opened and irina stepped in, her arms wrapped behind her back, she had black skinny jeans on with a blue top that hung of one of her shoulders

"hey rush how was it today?" she asked, like she does every day

"same as always im still crap" i sighed, laying down on my bed, my arms under my head

"but your not rush i just dont see why you cant see that!" irina snapped, i looked at her, she was glaring at me

"cos im not good, i mean if i cant even impress someone who has made it then i aint good" i sighed, irinas glare intensified

"hes just jealous that he doesnt have you talent and i just wish you would open you eyes and see that rush, you used to" she growled, i glared at her

"if your gonna just moan irina go do it to someone else cos im not in the mood at all" i snapped, she sighed and shook her head, her eyes watering

"your just a coward rush" she said sadly before walking out my room and slamming my door, i sighed and leaned back against my bed and closed my eyes

"youll never be good enough rush, not compared to some people out there, they have common sense and you dont even have enough to see that ive been cheating on you for the past month, how are you gonna make it out there if you cant even spot something like that huh? your pathetic rush, really! grow a bloody backbone and see you aint made for the music world"

i shook my head, i didnt want to re-hear what he told me, it hurt to much to hear again and again, i shook my head again and sat up, i felt some water run down my cheeks, i quickly wiped it away, i was done with him, i was going to prove him wrong if it was the last thing i do! i grabbed my guitar, i looked at my door and smiled slightly

"IRINA!" i yelled, i heard footsteps and my door opened, she had a small smile on her face which grew when she saw my guitar

"yeah rush?" she asked as she closed my door

"come jam with me" i smiled, she giggled happily and came and sat beside me

"what song?" she asked

"Lifehouse Broken" i smiled, she nodded

"ok i know that" she giggled "im backing up right?" she asked, i nodded and smiled before begining to play the opening

'The broken clock is a comfort It helps me sleep tonight Maybe it can start tomorrow From stealing all my time'

'And I am here still waiting Though I still have my doubts I am damaged at best Like you've already figured out'

'I'm falling apart I'm barley breathing With a broken heart That's still beating'

'In the pain There is healing In your name I find meaning'

'So I'm holding on I'm holding on I'm holding on I'm barely holding on to you'

'The broken locks were a warning You got inside my head I tried my best to be guarded I'm an open book instead'

'And I still see your reflection Inside of my eyes That are looking for purpose They're still looking for life'

'I'm falling apart I'm barely breathing With a broken heart That's still beating'

'In the pain (In the pain)  
Is there healing?  
In your name (In your name)  
I find meaning'

'So I'm holding on (I'm still holding)  
I'm holding on (I'm still holding)  
I'm holding on (I'm still holding)  
I'm barely holding on to you'

'I'm hanging on another day Just to see what you will throw my way And I'm hanging on to the words you say You said that I will be okay'

'Broken lights on the freeway Left me here alone I may have lost my way now I haven't forgotten my way home'

'I'm falling apart I'm barely breathing With a broken heart That's still beating'

'In the pain (In the pain)  
There is healing In your name (In your name)  
I find meaning'

'So I'm holding on (I'm still holding)  
I'm holding on (I'm still holding)  
I'm holding on (I'm still holding)  
I'm barely holding on to you'

'I'm holding on (I'm still holding)  
I'm holding on (I'm still holding)  
I'm holding on (I'm still holding)  
I'm barely holding on to you'

i played out the final few notes before stopping, irina giggled beside me, i forced a smile, she sighed

"your thinking about what young said to you arent you?" she asked softly, i chuckled slightly

"can you read my mind?" i asked calmly, she sighed

"dont listen hes stupid always has been, he doesnt know shit about music" she said firmly, i grinned it was a rare occasion to hear irina swear, it always put a smile on my face

"ill try it just hurts sometimes" i sighed, placed my guitar in its holder, i felt her wrap her arms around me, i hugged her back with one arm

"ignore him your really good rush i just wish you would see that" she sighed, i sighed to and rubbed irinas arm...i really wish i could believe you irina i really do 


End file.
